


More Than Life

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross posted from tumblr,  <a href="http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/44689767708/nope-u-have-to-give-me-more-marry-me-fics-thats-the">here</a> (because acklestummy said I had to atone for another fic).</p></blockquote>





	More Than Life

It’s 2:46 am on a Thursday morning when Dean proposes to Cas.

They’re laying in Dean’s bed in the Bat Cave and Cas is fast asleep on his side of the bed (the right side cause the left has all of Dean’s guns and Sam’s room is on that side of the hall). He’s been human for a while now and they don’t go on as many hunts as they used to but the two of them decided that this was as good a place as any to settle down since Sam’s back in Texas with Amelia.

Cas left the record player on in the other room and Dean can just barely make out the song that’s playing over the little snoring noises that Cas is making. 

> _To touch something real,_  
>  _Will help your wounds heal,_  
>  Like the sun on your face,  
>  _The dreams of starry nights_.
> 
> _And we are homeward bound,_  
>  _And I, I want this more than life,  
> _ _I want this more than life,_  
>  _I want this more than life_ …

It’s a band that Cas found a couple months ago and keeps playing in the car even though it involves using that god awful iPod jack Sam never bothered to uninstall. It’s not one of his songs but it’s comforting and soothing and true. They’ve been together for three years and Dean’s been thinking about asking  _ **the**_  question for a while now. He knows it’s stupid and somewhat arbitrary because what they have is more than a piece of paper or another ring on his fingers and neither one of them is going anywhere where the other can’t get to them ever again.

But still, it’s the principle of the matter and as much as  _ **he**_  knows they’re solid, he wants the rest of the world to know it to. So it’s 2:45 am on a Thursday morning when Dean slips off the ring that used to belong to his mom and slides it onto Cas’ ring finger, asks him in a prayer. There’s no need for words, not with them. Cas knows, he always knows, and Dean knows that Cas will get this.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

It’s almost 10 o’clock on that same Thursday morning when Dean wakes up to an empty bed, the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen and a new ring on his finger. Cas always gets it just like Dean gets that this is him saying yes.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/44689767708/nope-u-have-to-give-me-more-marry-me-fics-thats-the) (because acklestummy said I had to atone for another fic).


End file.
